Databases are used to organize, search, secure, and store data. A database management system is software that provides functionality to create, operate, manage, and utilize databases. A specific database management system product may be referred to as a database platform.
One or more databases may be used to support a software application or business function. Additional databases may be required to share, aggregate, transform, analyze, and archive data. In many cases, large amounts of data must be transferred across database systems operating on different platforms.
Database platforms provide utilities to transfer data between databases on the same platform. However, traditional import and export utilities typically are not compatible with other platforms. This increases the level of complexity and effort required to transfer data across database platforms and typically results in custom workarounds.